


I'm Going To Embarrass You II.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: I'm Going To Embarrass You. [2]
Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are off to a nice dinner. Jack spends the evening with stuff heavy on his mind. He's reminded of the last time Mark embarrassed him sexually. He wants to get back at Mark, how could he do it? How will Mark react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Think I Forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel for I'm Going To Embarrass You. I couldn't think of a new name that wouldn't give away any of the story. There will be 2 chapters :) hope you guys enjoy! Second chapter will be up tomorrow (2016-02-29)

                Mark and Jack are out to a nice dinner, not too fancy but almost semi formal. Jack orders the pasta with lamb ragu and Mark orders the roast duck.  

                “Wow our food looks great!” Mark beamed.  

“Yes looks amazing.” Jack agreed.

The server smiled and bowed before heading away.

                 They dove right into their food, surely enjoying it. The server returned to check on them, to make sure everything was up to their standards.

                “How is everything?” The server asked smiling, hoping they were still pleased.

                “Fantastic!” Jack assured him nodding as he ate.

                “Please send our compliments to the chef.” Mark said proudly.

                “Thank you kindly sir!” The server bowed again, rushing off to the back to give the good news to the chef.

                They continued eating their food and once they finished, the server returned and asked if they wanted dessert. They had decided to take a break before eating any more. Once the server, Jack reached under the table and rubbed Marks’ leg. Mark looked at him with wide eyes; his facial expression spoke to Jack, “ _Why here?! Why now?!”_ Jack just smiled as he continued rubbing Mark under the table.

                Jack pulled his chair in closer. He called the server over, still rubbing Mark’s leg and now inner thigh. Mark was growing nervous; _what’s Jack doing?!_ The server came over and had no idea what was going on in his presence.

                “What can I do for you? Are you two ready for dessert?” He asked smiling.

                “Not yet, I was just wondering if I could get a pen?” Jack asked.

                “Oh...” The server was caught off guard, “sure...” He took a pen from his pocket. “Here.”

                Jack took the pen from him and beckoned the server away. The server walked off to the back, still curious as to what Jack needed the pen for.

                “What are you doing?” Mark whispered loudly, leaning over the table.

                Jack scribbled some words down on the napkin. He slid it across the table to Mark and smiled.

                Mark looked down at the napkin and there Jack wrote: “Undo your pants....Now.”

                Mark gawked at Jack, Jack furrowed his brows. “But Jack....” Mark said.

                “Do it.” Jack repeated sternly.

                Mark was so excited; his dick instantly grew in his pants. He though, was nervous he didn’t want to get caught but the thrill was there. He nodded his head to agree but gulped looking around carefully. He did as Jack commanded and undid his dress pants, pulling his dress shirt out of the waist.

                Jack took the napkin back, scribbled down on it once more. He slid it back across the table to Mark.

                Mark looked down, reading it. “Take it out...Now!” He gulped again, breathing nervously. He did as he was told and under the table he took his rock hard dick out of his boxers.

                Jack took Mark in his hand, jerking him off starting slow. Mark took a handful of his own hair, holding it tight. He began breathing heavy, growing in Jacks’ hand.

                Jack picked up speed, jerking him off faster. Mark lightly began twitching in his seat.

                The server was approaching and Mark panicked looking at Jack, he just smiled, he did not stop. The server returned to the table, Jack did not stop or drop speed. Mark curled his toes, holding his tongue.

                “Would you two like anything else?” He asked persistent, he wanted them to purchase more.

                “What would you recommend?” Jack asked, he knew the more they talked the longer he would stand there. He wanted to make Mark as uncomfortable as he could.

                “Well I would recommend the Dobos Torte and the White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake.” He smiled, “they are both a hit here and I am sure you two would love them.” He raved. 

                “Hmmmmmm.” Jack took a long hard pause to think it over, he continued to jerk Mark off and Mark tried so hard to hide his shame.

                “That will be fine, we will take both.” Jack said, “Is that okay Mark?”

                Jack and the server looked at Mark, he didn’t want to speak. He was trying so hard not to let a moan escape him, he just cleared his throat. “Yes that sounds good, I’ll take the torte.”

                “Are you alright sir? Do you need some water? I will be right back.” The server took their order and went to the back.

                “You’re evil!” Mark choked out, under his breath.

                “I’m getting back at you.” Jack said, speaking in his deep sexy voice.

                Mark growled quietly, he knew exactly what Jack was referring to.

                The server returned with the water. “Here you go sir, a jug of ice water.” He placed it down on the table with an empty glass. Mark filled the glass in front of him to show he was grateful for the kind gesture, regardless of how small it was.

                “Thanks a lot.” Mark smiled weakly.

                “You’re very welcome.” The server smiled, “I will be back with your desserts as soon as I can.” He bowed, heading off.

                “Jack, you’re driving me nuts.” Mark whispered.

                “I know but you’ve seen nothing yet.” He smiled ear to ear, the look of evil plans forming in his mind.

                Mark became red in the face. He didn’t know what to say, _Jack what are you up to now?!_

“How good at you at improv?” Jack asked.

                “Why?!” Mark quietly panicked.

                “Are we alone?” Jack asked looking Mark straight in the eyes.

                Mark looked around, no one was near and the server had not yet returned with their food. He shook his head.

                Jack slipped under the table, Mark almost died. _WHAT IS HE DOING?!_ Jack took Mark in his mouth, sucking him off under the table. Mark grabbed his napkin moaning quietly into it.

                The server returned to grab their dirty dishes, “oh, your partner has disappeared?” He asked laughing.

                “Ah....yes.” Mark choked out.

                “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked Mark, “are you and your partner having some issues?”

                Mark pretended to cry, to let some of his sounds escape him as Jack sucked harder and faster. “Gahh, yes! I just hope he will want to work it out with me!” Mark cried into his napkin again, red as a tomato.

                “Oh I’m so sorry to hear that!” The server bowed his head. “You seem like a great guy, he would be a fool not to work it out with you.” He smiled.

                “Thanks a lot.” Mark continued his fake tears, still moaning in his napkin.

                “I will hold off on bringing the desserts, whenever you are ready you can call me over. I don’t want to disturb you two if you decide to have a personal conversation when he returns.” He bowed his head.

                “Thank you so much. That’s really kind of you.” Mark gripped the leather seat, clenching his teeth.

                The server walked off again, going to the back letting the chef know the situation. The chef smiled, he understood.

                Jack continued sucking Mark off and jerking it faster and harder as he went along. Mark was ready to explode and he panicked.

He couldn’t breathe, he was losing control. “Please Jack ahh noo I’m about to.....” Mark choked out in a whisper.

Jack slowed down then stopped. He tapped Marks’ abdomen, “we good?” He whispered from under the table.

                Mark looked around, again no one in sight so Mark nodded. Jack slipped out from under the table and back into his seat. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a drink of water. Mark was so red in the face, Jack giggled.

                “I’m not done with you. I’ll be back under the table when we are done eating.” Jack smirked.

                “Oh shhhhh.” Mark pretended to cough. He left his dick out of his boxers but tucked his shirt in and re-did his pants.

                “We ready to eat then?” Jack asked.

                “Sure.” Mark smiled, trying to come down from his pleasure high.

                Jack reached over taking Mark’s hand. Mark called the server back over and he returned with their desserts.

                “I had the chef make them last minute, I wanted to make sure they were still hot and tasted their best.” He nodded placing their food down on the table.

                “They look amazing.” Mark complimented.

                “It was definitely worth the wait.” Jack smiled.

                “Good, please enjoy.” The server looked at Mark with his brow raised, like as if he was hinting _“Are you okay?”_ Mark nodded yes. He smiled and walked off.

                Jack just started laughing as he ate his cheesecake, “I’m glad he bought it...wow this is amazing!”

                “I’m glad he did too, I wasn’t sure how believable I was.” Mark took a bite of his torte. “Wow mine is fantastic too! They really know how to make food here.”

                The two of them continued to eat their food, both thrilled with how well the evening has gone. The server returned and asked how they are enjoying their desserts.

                “The chef has outdone himself yet again.” Mark said with utmost praise as he continued to eat.

                “I agree! I will be sure to let all my friends know about this place.” Jack spoke excitedly.

                “Thank you thank you thank you! I will be sure to let the chef know.” The server bowed overwhelmed with praise and happiness. He turned and rushed off to the back.

                They both finished their food and yet again Jack reached under the table to feel up Mark’s leg. “You know what to do.” Jack said smiling.

                “Oh no no, wait.” Mark smirked, what was he up to?

                Jack sat there puzzled, _is Mark gunna let me do this or what does he have in mind?!_

The server returned with the bill. Mark was about to reach for his wallet, Jack stopped him.

                “I’ll pay, my treat.” Jack took his own wallet out and put the money down on the table. Mark though took out a little money for a generous tip.

                Mark let Jack pay.  _He will want to treat me after this anyway._

 _“_ Thank you both very much! I hope you enjoyed your evening.” He shook both their hands, Jack made sure to use the hand he didn’t use on Mark.

                “Oh no, thank YOU. We had an amazing time.” Mark said.

                “Yes we did.” Jack repeated.

                “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.” Mark muttered under his breath.

                “No rush you can sit a while, before heading out if you’d like.” The server said.

                Mark nodded his head. He walked off and the two of them were alone yet again.

                “Okay...do it now.” Jack commanded.

                “Ah.....wait.” Mark stood up. “Follow me.”

                Jack again was puzzled; he stood and followed Mark.


	2. What A Sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was ready to further embarrass him as their evening went on. Mark though kept telling Jack to wait...Wait for what?! When the night came to a close, Mark had something up his sleeve....What was it? What as going through Marks' crazy mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any notes really to put in here. I was sooooo thrilled to post up this last chapter! I hope you all love it as much as I did! :D

Mark spotted the server and he looked at him, they smiled at each other. Mark nodded his head; the server tossed him a clean napkin. Jack now was nervous, _what’s going on?!_ He grew excited, getting hard.

                He took Jack by the hand and guided him down the hall to the bathrooms, they passed the men’s bathroom and Jack was like “ _whattttt......”_

                They continued down to the woman’s’ bathroom. Mark opened the door not taking a peek inside but instead he called out. “Janitor! Is anyone in here?!” No one was in, so Mark pulled Jack into the woman’s bathroom.

                “Mark....what are you doing?” Jack asked nervously.

                “You think you can try and get me back?! Try to embarrass ME?!” Mark laughed. He pulled Jack to the corner, they began making out.

                “I’m the master at this, you can’t one up me.” Mark snarled.

                Jack began undoing Mark’s pants again pulling them down. Mark also undid Jack’s pants, as they continued viciously making out.

                “You’re going to get it again, like last time.” Mark hissed biting Jack’s earlobe.

                He bent Jack over the white leather bench. He pulled Jack’s boxers down and did the same with his own. Mark rubbed his dick against Jack’s hole. He thrusted fast, teasing Jack and getting himself ready. Mark then pre-came a lot soaking himself and Jack, the wetness got Mark riled up and Jack was begging for it.

                “Fuck me!” Jack demanded, “Please fuck me!”

                Mark took his dripping wet dick and stuck it deep inside Jack. Jack bucked; Mark was so big at this point.              

                “Ahhh!” Jack cried out hissing.

                “SHHH!” Mark pulled him back, sticking the napkin in Jack’s mouth. “Keep quiet!!” Mark whispered loudly.

                He pushed Jack farther over the bench, pulling his arms back behind him. Jack muffled his screams, drooling everywhere. He wanted to touch Mark so bad.

                Mark bit his lip, going deeper. Jack was so tight and this only made him more excited. He kept going harder and faster.

                “Fuck fuck fuck! Jack!” Mark growled quietly, “you’re sooo tight and I know you love my big cock deep inside you.” He knew Jack got so embarrassed hearing that kind of talk. Jack was now blushing, so red in the face.

                The bathroom door opened and Jack panicked, Mark looked up and a woman stood there. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She covered her face, about to turn and rush out.

                “Wait!” Mark called to her.

                She slowly turned around, she didn’t want to stare.

                “Go ahead. I insist.” Mark smirked.

                She grew wide eyed, “uh....okay.” She gulped and went into the bathroom, walking passed them. She looked at Jack and he turned so red. He looked away in shame, she smiled at Mark.

                “He’s fucking adorable. Good on ya.” She laughed.

“Oh thanks, I know isn’t he?” Mark winked at her.

She went into the stall and quickly went pee, she was nervous that Mark could hear her but she felt most nervous for the other guy, as his muffled cries could be heard. After she flushed she did not come out of the stall.

Mark raised a brow; he pulled Jack up and close to his chest. He got deeper inside him and Jack continued to moan loudly, still drooling.

Mark pulled the soaked napkin from his mouth, Jack gasped for air. Mark kept pounding him harder and faster. Jack bit his lip trying to calm the sounds escaping him.

At that moment they heard the woman softly moaning from the stall, Jack grew even more and more nervous with her cries. Her voice was so soft, so sweet and so innocent.

“Seems we have got someone excited, she just loved watching me fuck you.” Mark laughed. Jack thrashed about so embarrassed.

“Mark! Don’t say things like that.” Jack blushed.

“It’s true though.” Mark bent him further over the bench, Jack could touch the floor.

“Fuckkk!” Jack cried he couldn’t keep the sounds in. His arms were pulled back and his shirt was out of grasp, nothing to keep him quiet.

“You like that don’t you?!” Mark growled.

“Yes!”

Mark grabbed a handful of Jack’s hair and tugged on it.

“I love you deep inside me!” Jack choked out.

“Good to hear it.” Mark fucked him faster and harder.

“I think I’m going to explode!” Jack cried loudly.

“Ahhh fuck yes!” Mark clenched his teeth, feeling Jack tighten around him.

As they kept going, the woman in the stall let out a high pitch cry that followed with a deep exhale and heavy breathing. She flushed and came out of the stall.

Mark looked right at her smiling, she blushed so much with her fingers so wet and dripping.

“Hey, come over here first.” Mark beckoned her over, as he continued to fuck Jack deep.

She shyly came over to them, so close to the action you’d think she was ready to go again.

“You’re clean right? Be honest.” Mark asked.

“Yes, I am. I’m a virgin.” She admitted bowing her head.

“Good. Hold out your hand, the wet one.” He instructed.

She did as he said and stuck out her hand, her cum dripped onto the floor.

“Jack...I’m sure you know what I want you to do.” Mark pulled him up; Jack was surprised, as was she.

She fell flustered as Jack took her fingers in his mouth. He sucked them and she couldn’t bear to watch, as she was getting excited again.

“Okay, you can go wash up now.” Mark said smiling, “thank you.” He nodded.

“No, thank you.” She spoke softly no longer able to hide her shame. She went off to the sink to wash up. She washed and dried her hands well and sat there against the sink, both of the guys knew what she was waiting for.

Mark continued to fuck Jack harder and faster, going balls deep. Jack felt it building up, the tension inside him. He was so embarrassed to have her standing right there, watching him.

“Cum for me.” Mark commanded, for he too was about to explode.

“Fuckkkkkk Markkkkk!” Jack let out a shrill cry and came all over the floor; Mark continued to fuck Jack’s weak body before he too came deep inside him.

“Fuck.” Mark stopped, pulling out and tried to catch his breath.

Jack just collapsed onto the bench, gripping his tired chest with his heart racing a mile a minute.

The woman stood there, tugging at her skirt. She was flustered by the scene she just saw.

“Thank you.” She said, bowing her head before turning away to head out of the bathroom.

“Wait!” Mark called to her.

She stopped dead in her tracks, she slowly turned around.

“I didn’t catch your name sweetie.”

“Addie.” She smiled.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Addie.” He nodded to her, “right Jack?”

“Yes, it was nice meeting you.” Jack pulled up his lazy head and smiled at her.

“Thanks, it was interesting meeting you too.” She giggled, “nice nonetheless.”

She turned and headed out of the bathroom. Mark waved to her as she disappeared.

“That was nice wasn’t it?” Mark sighed.

“Yes.... it was.” Jack started, “I still can’t believe you did this.” He pulled himself up into sitting position. His legs shook like jello and he was now exhausted.

“Well this was your fault.” Mark smirked.

“How?” Jack playfully crossed his arms and pouted.

“You shouldn’t try to beat me at my own game.” He laughed


End file.
